Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $-2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $6$ and the product of $4$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $-2$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-6x - 2) = \color{orange}{4(-6x-2)}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $\color{orange}{4(-6x-2)}$ $4(-6x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-6x-2)+6$.